The Man From The Cold
by D.D. Heal
Summary: Anakin is being blackmailed into investigate a mole when the Intelligence Unit learns of his marriage to Padme. Along the way, he meets up with a old friend and learns that not everything is as they appear.
1. Chapter 1

One

A Coin for the Poor Man

I rushed in hard as I dealt with the security droids and I arrived at an office, aiming my lightsaber at the person sitting at the desk. 'Those security droids aren't cheap, Anakin,' she said.

'Let's get straight to business, shall we? You got something that belongs to me,' I said.

'Apparently you do.' She then inserts a disc into a player and I listened to an audio recording of the wedding vows I exchanged with Padmé. 'If this goes out to the press, your career as a Jedi would be over in a matter of seconds. I think the same can be said for your senator wife Padmé as well,' she said.

'You got my interest, who are you?' I asked.

I then stand down. 'My name is Mo, head of the Republic Intelligence Unit,' she answered.

'I heard of you, Palpatine appointed you the head of the unit after he became Supreme Chancellor,' I said.

'Correct, if you're wondering how I came into possession of this information. We began monitoring outgoing and ingoing communication traffic shortly after the war began. That's where we intercepted your wedding vows and figured they could be useful as insurance and potential blackmail material,' she said.

'I want that recording back,' I yelled.

'You get the recording, if you do something not just for me, but the entire intelligence community,' she said.

'What do you want?' I asked.

'We have reasons to believe that there's a mole in the intelligence community. Who's been leaking secret and classified information to the Separatists, most notably schematics of several astromech droids? Does the name R3-S6 mean anything to you?' she asked.

'Yeah I remember, that little back stabbing droid,' I said.

'Well, it turns out that R3 wasn't the first astromech droid to be sabotage,' she said.

'What do you mean?' I asked.

'After your mission to destroy Grievous's listening post was completed. We launched an investigation into how many droids were sabotaged or compromised as the intelligence community puts it. Based on a hunch I have, I gave the go-ahead for a sting operation to capture one of the saboteurs in action. Fortunately, it paid off and we caught him just before he completed his task,' she said.

'Where is he now?' I asked.

'He's being held in a prison facility not far from here,' she answered.

'I'll do it, even if it means to save my marriage,' I said.

'I know you were going to say. If you want, I can take you to him so you can interrogate him,' she said.

We both head over to the prison facility where the saboteur is being held. I entered his cell and sat at the table. 'A Jedi, this odd given that I betrayed them months ago,' he said.

'There's nothing worse than a Separatist saboteur. Believe me, I met a lot of good ones, but you sir are the worst,' I said.

'What do you want?' he asked.

'I just want some information regarding your sabotage operation. Were you the only one involved or were there others?' I asked.

'You've seen the news vids; I wasn't alone in this sabotage operation. Given that there're only a few of us left,' he answered.

'Then you must know who recruited you,' I said.

'Are you offering me a deal? If you are, then it's a deal I won't have any part of,' he said.

'Have it your way, I know a judge who is willing to give you the death penalty for all those lives you claimed during your sabotage operation,' I said.

He then gives in. 'All right, I don't know his name, I received an audio transmission from him. He claims to be an agent of Kroda and offered me a huge sum of cash if I and a whole lot of others sabotaged those astromechs,' he said.

I left the cell and I walked up to Mo. 'So, what did he tell you?' she asked.

'We got a bigger problem, the mole is working for Kroda,' I answered.

We left the the prison facility and headed back to her office. The sun rises as we arrived at the office and Mo sits at her desk.

Mo then checks for messages on her intercom. 'Ma'am, you got a message from Bail Organa,' her secretary said.

'Put it through,' she ordered.

'Mo, this is Bail here. I just got a message from one of your agents. I'll patch it through to you,' he said.

Bail patches the message. 'Mo, this is agent K here. I've got a situation here. My contact on Nar Shaddaa is barely breathing after that vicious attempted murder on her life. It's possible that there's a mole involved, I need extraction before the Separatists can get to me,' he said.

I soon recognised the voice. 'I recognised that voice, its Kitster,' I said.

The message end abruptly. 'This more than a coincidence, I think the mole is working on all angles here,' she said.

'What's Kitster doing on Nar Shaddaa?' I asked.

'That's classified; all you need to do now is find out who the mole is. I'll provide you with whatever resources you need,' she said.

'All right, I need an analyst, a good one too. To go through all the assignments your agents have been on since the war began and to go through the debriefings and reports of each campaign to detect any irregularities,' I said.

'I'll see what I can do,' she said.

'Also if you may allow it, can I bring my Padawan into this?' I asked.

Mo is a little weary about my other request. 'Okay, if you tell your Padawan about our deal. I will release the information to the press. Do you understand me?' she said.

'Of course,' I answered.

I head back to the Jedi Temple to pick up Ahsoka. 'So Master, what's our latest assignment?' she asked.

'I've been asked by the Intelligence Unit to investigate a mole within the intelligence community,' I answered.

'Isn't that a task best suited for them?' she asked.

'It would, but they not sure who to trust,' I answered.

'Oh, so where should we start?' she asked.

'We should start our investigation at Bail's office. He may have some information regarding the mole,' I answered.

We head over to Bail Organa's office to find out why he got Kitster's message. Bail was about to attend a session when we arrived. 'Anakin, this is unexpected,' he said.

'I was in the area; I'm currently doing some investigation work for the Intelligence Unit. This morning, Mo received a message from you,' I said.

'She did, it was from Kitster, who asked to resend the message to her,' he said.

'Do you have some idea why he sent the message specifically to you?' I asked.

'As you may already know, I sat many committees during my career. One of which was the Intelligence Review Board,' he answered.

'What's the Intelligence Review Board?' Ahsoka asked.

'The Intelligence Review Board was set up by Palpatine after he became Supreme Chancellor. The purpose of the board was to review the flaws within the Intelligence Unit, but also flaws with other intelligence agencies. I was handling and managing the agents while the Unit was going under reforms,' he answered.

'Something doesn't add up, why did Kitster send you the message, even though you haven't met or seen him?' I asked.

'That's what I've been wondering since receiving the message,' he answered.

'I see, you better get going and thank you for your time,' I said.

Bail then left the office and we followed soon after. 'So, do you think he was telling the truth?' she asked.

'He was, but it raises further questions about the mole and Kitster,' I said.

'How well did you know Kitster?' she asked.

'We use to be friends while I was growing up on Tatooine. Everything changed when Qui-Gon Jinn freed me,' I answered.

My communicator goes off and it's from Mo. 'Skywalker, I found a suitable analyst to your needs. Also, I've found a lead that should help you in your investigation,' she said.

'Where's the analyst?' I asked.

'He's waiting for you at the Crooked Hook tavern on Naboo and so is your lead. Tell him "I gave my last coin to the poor man", that's the secret password,' she said.

'Thanks,' I said.

We took a ship and headed to Naboo, we arrived at the Crooked Hook tavern. I told Ahsoka to wait, while I walked up to the bar.

'Have you got any spare coins to give?' the person sat next to me asked.

'I gave my last coin to the poor man,' I answered.

'Very good, you must be Gen. Anakin Skywalker if I'm not mistaken. I'm Len, I'm the intelligence analyst you requested,' he said.

'Nice to meet you, I assumed you've been briefed about my current assignment?' I asked.

'I'm not surprised to learn that there's a mole in the intelligence community. Given that such treachery has been dealt with before,' he said.

'We'll catch the mole, another people have suffered enough at the hands of this traitor,' I said.

'So, where should I start?' he answered.

'Go through the past and recent debriefings after each campaign since the war began. Search for any references or mentions of the name Kroda,' I answered.

'You do realise that Kroda is an enigma?' Len asked.

'I know, do whatever it takes, Mo mentioned that there's a lead here,' I said.

'Oh yes, there's a former researcher living in a cottage on the outskirts of Theed. Her name is Lea and she may some idea about who the mole is,' he said.

We then went our separate ways as I and Ahsoka went over to the cottage where Lea is living. I knocked on the door and Lea let us in.

We sat opposite her on the sofa. 'It's been a while since I had visitors. Not since the war began,' Lea said.

'We do believe you have some information regarding a mole who is working for Kroda,' I said.

'I did hear a rumour going around that there's a mole working for the Separatists. I still have connections to various intelligence agencies. I use to work as a researcher and my job was to understand more about Kroda and his motives. Eventually, I was assigned to go through all the Separatist propaganda films to check to any irregularities,' she said.

'You did find something, didn't you?' Ahsoka asked.

'I did, one day I was going through another Separatist propaganda film as usual when I noticed something odd. As I slowed the film down, I noticed a high ranking Separatist official saluting a political science professor by the name of Yan. I'm thinking this has got to be Kroda's handiwork, not unless Yan used to be in the military or something like,' she answered.

'I know Yan; he didn't serve in the military. But his father did use to be a diplomat acting on behalf of Cato Neimoidia,' I said.

'It may explain some things, but I got a copy of film if you like,' she said.

'Please,' I said.

She heads over to a cabinet to get a disc out and gives it to. 'I hope this helps you in your investigation,' she said.

Hours pass since our arrival; we met with up Len in his hotel room as he enjoys the view. 'I always heard that Theed is nice during this time of year,' he said.

'It sure is, did you manage to find anything unusual?' I asked.

'As a matter of fact, I did. I managed to a find a reference to Kroda from a debriefing Master Aayla Secura had after she was exchanged with a known Separatist spy. Also, I found references from various interrogations the Intelligence Unit conducted after the R3-S6 incident,' he answered.

'I remember that little droid and to think, he was supposed to be the good guy,' she said.

'We didn't too bad ourselves. We discovered that Prof. Yan may or may not be involved,' I said.

'You mean the political science professor from Cato Neimoidia. What has he got to do with this?' he asked.

'I think Yan is the middleman, acting like a bridge between the mole and Kroda,' I said.

'It's going to take more than a theory to prove that Prof. Yan is a traitor,' he said.

'You're right, Len. It's getting late, get some rest. We'll resume the investigation in the morning,' I said.

I head over to Padmé's home, it's been a while since I been here. I turned on the lights to find Kitster sitting on the chair. 'I wish this reunion was under different circumstances, Anakin. You got to realise that I'm innocent in all of this,' he said.

'That remains to be seen. How did you know about this place?' I asked.

'Did you really think that Mo was the only one to know of your secret marriage to Padmé? Besides, your secret is safe,' Kitster said.

'I like to believe that, why are you here?' I asked.

'I want to help put the pieces together and find out who the mole is. So I can clear my name of any wrongdoing,' he answered.

'All right then, why were you on Nar Shaddaa?' I asked.

'I was on assignment to investigate and convince a top ranking Separatist agent to defect. The agent's name is Tarr; you may or may not heard of him. He recently ran into trouble with them when the Republic won the campaign on Munnilist,' he answered.

'I remember the campaign, I was there,' I said.

'As a result, Tarr, along with his wife fled to Nar Shaddaa to avoid facing Count Dooku's fury. When I first got the assignment from Mo, I noticed something wasn't right. By the time I arrived, Tarr began to gamble real hard and began to have an affair with a local mob boss's wife. It didn't Tarr's wife, Flay long to find out about the affair and he beat her up, hard,' he said.

'How long were you meant to be on Nar Shaddaa?' I asked.

'Mo gave me a week to convince Tarr to defect,' he answered.

'You didn't go back home, didn't you?' I asked.

'I didn't, I took Flay to a nearby hospital. It turns out she too or was a Separatist agent until the attempted murder on her. Before it happen, she told me a secret and what she told me was astounding. The mole you're looking for is among the five senior ranking member of the Intelligence Unit,' he said.

'What? Are you sure you're not making this up?' I asked.

'Be reasonable, Anakin. If the mole is one of the senior ranking member, the entire agency is compromised,' he answered.

'You're right; do you think that Mo is the mole?' I asked.

'Please, Mo is loyal to the Republic to the end,' he answered.

'What proof do you have that it's one of the five senior ranking members,' I asked.

'Only her testimony and that is it. If you don't mind, I need somewhere to stay,' he said.

'You can't stay here, Kitster,' I said.

'I see, I'll come back tomorrow to help you fill in the missing pieces,' he said.

He left and I managed to get some sleep. Morning came as Kitster and I went through his assignment when Len and Ahsoka arrived.

'What's he doing here?' Len asked.

'Kitster here has been telling me all about his adventures,' I answered.

Len walks up to him and punches him in the face. 'Ow, what was that for?' he asked.

'We made a quick stop the Intelligence Unit's field office to check up on the latest reports. Once we got there, we found out that Kitster here has defected to the Separatists and was paid a quarter of a million Republic credits to defect,' Len answered.

'But that's impossible, I was here explaining to Anakin about my assignment on Nar Shaddaa,' he said.

'Not to mention the agents who were supposed to convince to defect are now dead and murdered by your hand,' Len said.

'This is can't be, she was breathing after we survived the ambush,' he said.

Kitster breaks down and cries. 'I'm sorry for your loss, Kitster. Whoever the mole is, they're covering their tracks and pinning the murders of those Separatist agents on Kitster's shoulders,' I said.

'I'll head back to the field office to see if I can get further information regarding the murders,' Ahsoka said.

She leaves the house and heads to the field office. 'I done further digging into the debriefings like you asked. I discovered a lot of conflictions between the Jedi debriefings and the Admirals debriefings after Aayla Secura's capture,' Len said.

'What did you find?' I asked.

'A surviving member of the Secura's unit told Master Windu that it was Admiral Gulan who suggested that Aayla should check out the bombarded city,' he said.

'What did the Admiral say during the Admirals debriefing?' I asked.

'Gulan said that Aayla was reckless and went gung ho into the city. Eventually leading to her capture and the near decimation of her unit,' he answered.

'I know Aayla, there is no way she went gung ho into that city,' I said.

'Quite right, also the member said he saw a man flipping a silver coin within a bombed building,' he said.

'It's Kroda all right. It looks like the Admiral is lying. We should get back to Coruscant and find Admiral Gulan.' I get on my communicator and contacted Ahsoka. 'Ahsoka, meet me at the spaceport, we're heading back to Coruscant,' I said. We got a ship back to Coruscant, I told rex to meet there.

We left the ship and met up with Rex. 'Sir, would you mind explaining to me why we're doing here?' he asked.

'I'll explain later, get Kitster to a safe house,' I answered.

'Right away sir,' he said.

Rex and Kitster left, while we head over to the Intelligence Unit headquarters to debrief Mo of our findings. 'So let me get this straight. You mean to tell that one of the five senior ranking members of the Unit is the mole. I find that hard to believe, along with Prof. Yan as the middleman,' she said.

'So did I, until Kitster told me what happened on Nar Shaddaa,' I said.

'Then you must know about Tarr and his wife's murders?' she asked.

'Yes I do,' I answered.

'I'll bring up the background information of each of the five. Is there anything else you like to add?' she asked.

'There is one thing I like to know. Do you know where Admiral Gulan is?' I asked.

'If I had to guess, he's probably inspecting the Redemption before departure,' she answered.

'Thanks,' I answered.

'I'll set up surveillance taps over Yan's home and the university where he works,' Len said.

'I'll head to the Jedi Temple to find out where Aayla is now,' Ahsoka said.

'All right, meet me at the prison facility once I have the Admiral,' I said.

We went our separate way while I head to the spaceport. As I arrived, Admiral Gulan carries out a final inspection of his troops and ship before takeoff.

He picks up a trooper's blaster rifle, inspects it and is not impressed 'Trooper, when was the last time you cleaned this blaster?' he asked.

'Before the second skirmish on Geonosis, sir,' he answered.

'Well then, clean it once you get onboard,' Admiral Gulan said.

The troopers and officers then get onboard the Redemption as I watched. 'Admiral Gulan,' I yelled.

'Gen. Skywalker, this is a pleasant surprise,' he said.

'It is, Admiral, would you mind coming with me? I have some questions regarding the last debriefing you gave to the other Admirals,' I said.

'You do realise I'm on a tight schedule. We supposed to be heading to Felucia,' he said.

'Well, I'm afraid to inform you that you're not going to Felucia.' I get some stasis cuffs out and put them on his wrists. 'Admiral Gulan, you're under arrest for espionage and treason,' I said.

'Espionage, treason, what's this all about?' he asked.

'I'll explain once we get to the prison facility.' I took the Admiral to the prison facility and put him in an interrogation room. I sat opposite him as the security guard removes the cuffs. 'Well, well, you got some explaining to do. Such as why did you lie during the last Admiral's debriefing?' I asked.

'I never lie in front of the other admirals. It's considered to be dishonest and disrespectful,' he answered.

'Is that what you think? What if I told you that you're in league with Kroda or the mole that's in the employ of Kroda,' I said.

'Don't be ridiculous, General. I never betray the Republic,' he said.

'Keep denying all you want, the proof is there. What has Kroda got on you that you're willing to protect? Why did you sell Aayla to the Separatists to begin with?' I asked.

Gulan then gives in. 'I don't know the mole's name, but I've been in contact with the mole. My marriage hasn't always been perfect, so I began an affair with a dignitary. One night, I met a Twi'lek woman who showed a vid of my affair. She said if I don't do as the mole said, then the mole would the release the vid. So I had no choice,' he answered.

'What you just said is unacceptable. You really you have no honour,' I said. The security guard escorts the Admiral off to his cell as we left the interrogation room.

I met up with Ahsoka and Len. 'You should've roughed him up first before you start an interrogation,' he said.

'It's not the Jedi way,' I said.

'I know, I set up surveillance on the Professor like you asked. I should be getting reports sometime soon,' he said.

'At least we'll know if he made contact with the mole. What about you, Ahsoka? Have you located Aayla Secura?' I asked.

'I've spoken to Master Windu, he says that Aayla is taking a leave of absence to teach clone cadets on Kamino,' she answered.

'I'll go to Kamino and speak to her personally. Knowing Kroda, he may've tortured her pretty bad' I caught a troop transport to Kamino. Nothing has changed since the war began; I'm surprised that they remained supportive. I asked around for Aayla and I found her lecturing in the hall. I watched as she remained, pretending the time she spent with Kroda was just another fragmented memory. The cadets left when the lesson ended. I walked up to her. 'I see that teaching clones has brought you some peace,' I said.

'It's good to see a friendly face.' I showed her a bottle of wine. 'I nearly forgot it was my birthday today,' she said.

I poured her and myself the wine into a couple of glasses and I gave one to her 'Here's to you,' I said.

We cheered and put the glasses down. 'What brings you to Kamino?' Aayla asked.

'I got some questions. It's about the time you spent with Kroda,' I answered.

'I can still remember the torture and the pain. I know it's something that most people don't want to talk about. I'll help you in anyway can,' she said.

'How much did you reveal about the Republic's secrets?' I asked.

'Not a lot, all I revealed to Kroda was my birth date, my home world and who my master was. All I remember was him flipping that silver coin of his,' she answered.

'Did he ask any questions about me or Obi-Wan?' I asked.

'As of matter, he did. He told where he got the coin from. And how Obi-Wan tried to convince him to defect years ago,' she answered.

'I see, so what happened once his interrogation session concluded?' I asked.

'He put into a cell, avoid of all light and air. I meditated until twenty three days later when I was exchanged with Separatist agent,' she answered.

'Well, it's good to know came back in one piece. There's one more question I need to ask. Did you notice anything about Kroda or what he's after?' I asked.

'Come to think of it, I did see him one time speaking on a communicator to one of his contacts. It felt that he's wants something and wants it bad,' she answered.

This raises further question Kroda's motives and what he's trying to gain. I left Kamino and flew back to Coruscant. I head back home to Kitster talking to Padmé. 'I thought you were supposed to be at the safe house,' I said.

'No offense, clone troopers aren't the best source for entertainment,' he said.

'He told me everything. How could they do this?' she asked.

'I wish I could do something about it, but my hands are tied. What brings you here, Kitster?' I asked.

'Mo told me to come here and deliver these dossiers on the senior ranking members.' He places the files on the coffee and I picked one of them up and read the file. 'The file you got in your hand contains information about Bula, a Dug from Malastare. She earned quite a reputation for saving the Doge's life on more than one occasion. Earning her a place as a senior member of the Unit,' he answered.

'What about the others?' I asked.

'Number two is Sei Musan, originally from Alderaan. She once had a brief relationship with Bail Organa during his student days. But she came under constant fire from the Unit's Red Squad Division,' he answered.

'She was a radical?' I asked.

'She was, but the Unit is still sceptical about it,' he answered.

'How did she earn her place among the Five?' I asked.

'When the Red Squad investigated her, she gave names and locations of several known terrorists the Unit has been after. In due time, she began to work for them, mostly doing undercover work. As a result, she earned her place among the five. As for number three, his name is Macus Demas,' he asked.

'I know Macus; he used to be a security consultant on Naboo when I was Queen. Then I heard he moved on to work for the Unit,' she said.

'There you have have it. Number four is somewhat of an oddball, Grem Vu is a Pantoran businessman with strong links to the Trade Federation,' he said.

'Well that's worrying,' I said.

'That's what the Unit said when let Grem join them,' Kitster said.

'Why did they let him join them?' I asked.

'It turns out the old boy is a qualified psychiatrist. They brought Grem onboard as a consultant and valuate the psychological performance,' he answered.

'Okay, so what about the final member?' I asked.

'The final member is a native of Coruscant; his name is Ren Kar. He was raised in the slums, had a difficult childhood. But he made up for it when he enlisted in the Republic Navy when he was eighteen. He mostly worked on the bridge as a communications analyst. Deciphering enemy codes and intercepting valuable intelligence,' he said.

'Those are our five suspects. Something tells me you came here more than to deliver the dossiers?' I asked.

'There is something bothering me since our reunion. When we met, it sounded like you met Kroda before, haven't you?' he asked.

'I was either eleven or twelve years old when I first met him. Before Kroda decided to work for the Separatists, he used to be the Hutt's intelligence advisor. He gave them advice on matters regarding to intelligence and information gathering. One day, he made a terrible mistake by giving one of the Hutt's some bad intelligence. As a result, they placed a bounty on his head and he went on the run. It didn't take the Senate and the Jedi Council long to catch wind of this. We both came to the conclusion that Kroda is too valuable to be left for dead. So, both the Senate and Council sent Obi-Wan and me to find and bring Kroda to Coruscant,' I answered.

'If I recall correctly, he was eventually located on Taris,' Kitster said.

'Indeed, so we brought him to Coruscant and he was placed in an interview room in the Jedi Temple. As for the why we wanted Kroda alive because he had valuable intelligence about the Hutt's and their criminal organisation. Our main objective was to convince Kroda to defect. We offered him a new life, a new identity and a chance of employment with the Intelligence Unit if he decided to defect,' I said.

'I take it that Kroda declined the offer?' Padmé asked.

'He did, before he left, Obi-Wan said: "We're not so different you and I. We both look for the best and weaknesses in each other. You do realise that you're walking to your death?" Just like that, we had no reply and he just left. That was the last time we ever saw of Kroda, until recently by name,' I said.

'Did the Jedi Council take further action and tracked down Kroda?' he asked.

'No, we moved on and pretended that the assignment never happened,' I answered.

'Anyway, I better call it a night. I due at the Senate early in the morning,' she said.

'For what purpose?' I asked.

'The Senate is to receive a generous gift from the Wookiees. As for the gift, it's the Wookiee Encryption System.' I then remember what Aayla said to me earlier while I was on Kamino. 'Is something bothering you?' she asked.

'There is, I was on Kamino earlier and when I spoke to Aayla. She said that Kroda is looking for something. I think the Encryption System is what Kroda is after,' I said.

'It's possible, given that the system is near impossible to decipher. Even the Trade Federation's prized code breaking droids couldn't break their codes,' he said.

'If the Senate was to receive the system, there's a probable chance that the mole could get their hands on it and hand it over to the Separatists. If its okay with you, I like to come with you tomorrow to convince the Senate not to accept the gift,' I said.

'I'm not sure if this going to work, but you can by all means,' Padmé said.

'In the meantime, I'll go back into hiding,' Kitster said.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

He Who Came In From the Cold

The next day came as I paid a visit to the Chancellor's office. I sat opposite Palpatine as I discussed with him about the possible threat the Wookiee Encryption System has.

'Anakin, I take it that this is more than just a social visit?' Palpatine asked.

'I think we've got a problem and it's regarding the Wookiee Encryption System,' I said.

'Are the Wookiees considering to hand the system over the Separatists? It would spell disaster for the war,' he said.

'It's not that, it's about what would happen if we accepted the gift. There's a probable chance that the system could fall into the hands of the Separatist if we accept the gift,' I said.

He is slightly concerned by what I just said. 'What makes you so sure about this?' he asked.

'I'm in the middle of an investigation about the fact that there's a mole within the intelligence community,' I said.

'A mole within the intelligence services, I can see why it's a risk. You have to realise something, it took me and the Intelligence Unit ten years to convince the Wookiees that this system of theirs is vital to the Republic. To deny gift is adding another ten years of anguish,' he said.

'That's what I'm asking of you, deny the gift, only temporary so I can identify and capture the mole,' I said.

'It's risk, but knowing the mole is still out there. I'll comply with your request,' he said.

'Thank you, your Excellency,' I said.

Padmé was waiting outside when I left the office. 'So, how did it go?' she asked.

'The Chancellor has decided to comply with my request and delay the accepting of the system,' I said.

'I better get going, take care,' she said.

A couple of hours have passed since I visited the Chancellor's office. I was on the communicator to Mo to discuss what has happened. 'Do you have any idea how long it took for me to ask the Wookiees personally for their Encryption System? It took ten years and now I heard that Palpatine has delayed the accepting of the gift,' she said.

'I know it's hard, but you have got to look at the big picture here,' I said.

'You're right, have you made any progress yet in your investigation?' she asked.

'I made some progress.' The communicator then beeps at me. 'I got to go; I got Len on the line.' I hang Mo up and switch over to Len. 'What is it, Len?' I asked.

'I just heard the news and the agents who're monitoring Prof. Yan have managed to intercept a call from the mole. Unfortunately, the mole is using masking technology to mask their location and their voice,' he said.

'Can you send me the message?' I asked.

'I sent you the file for you to listen,' he answered.

I played the call on my communicator. 'Have you heard the news, that idiot Palpatine has delayed the acceptance of the Wookiee Encryption System. Kroda will not be pleased when he learns of this. Yes I did promise him that the system will be delivered to him and his Separatist contacts. All right, we'll carry on with the operation as usual,' Prof. Yan said.

I then put Len on the line again. 'At least it confirms one thing, the Professor is involved,' I said.

'So what does this mean?' Len asked.

'I'm not sure, tell your agents to resume the surveillance operation. I think it's time to pay one of the Five a visit,' I said. I called Sei on her communicator to meet me at a local cafe. Little did she know that the cafe is a known favourite of the Red Squad. I sat down, waiting for Sei to arrive and she does arrive eventually.

'Sorry I'm late, I was in a meeting with the other Five to discuss what caused Palpatine to delay the accepting of the Wookiee Encryption System. I think we haven't met, my name is Sei Musan,' she said.

'Charming to the last, there's something I want to discuss with you,' I said.

'Is there something on your mind?' she asked.

'There is, I'm in the midst of an investigation and your name just came up randomly. Tell me, has your loyalty been questioned before, hasn't it?' I said.

'I had a few skirmishes when I was a student, nothing serious,' she answered.

'I am aware of your past as a radical and the investigations the Red Squad has conducted on you. In fact, the cafe we're in is a known favourite of the Red Squad. They tend to frequent here and now. What if I told you the investigation I'm involved in is to find out and capture the mole within the intelligence community,' I said.

'You're not suggesting I'm the mole?' she asked.

'Could be, from the looks of it, the Red Squad are beginning to take interest. If I or they found out that you're the mole. You'll spend the rest of your life behind bars. With the minimum chance of your children seeing their mother again,' I said.

The thought of it hits Sei hard. 'What do you want?' she asked.

'I want you to be on my side. The others don't have to know about it. I want your help to catch this mole,' I said.

'Why should I help you?' she asked.

'Because there is a lot of good people that need saving, including your children,' I answered.

She finally agrees to help me. Hours have passed and I met with Ahsoka, Len and Kitster at a bar. 'Good work with getting Sei on our side,' Len said.

'With her help, we may have a good chance of catching the mole,' I said.

'And clearing my name in the process,' Kitster said.

'What've the agents learned during their surveillance operation?' I asked.

'Prof. Yan wasn't forthcoming with revealing details about his private life. They did learn where he goes after he finishes works for the day.' Len gets a file out and shows me a picture of a house. 'The place he goes to is well known to the Unit and various intelligence agencies. The house contains a one of a kind illegitimate communications equipment. In other words, the house is an illegal communications station,' he answered.

'Why hasn't the Unit shut it down?' I asked.

'While the station is illegal, but the Unit isn't willing to give up a resource so easily,' he answered.

'I've done some digging from Aayla's end, Master. Not long after she got capture, a clone trooper named Bridger sent an encrypted message to the Unit to inform them of her capture. Here's the interesting, her capture wasn't reported to the Senate or the Council until a couple of days before her release,' she answered.

'Now that is strange. Did you manage to find out who received the message?' I asked.

'A communications analyst named Tulo, a Toydarian,' Ahsoka said.

'I know Tulo, he now works in the archives department,' Len said.

'I like to pay Tulo a visit. To shed some light surrounding Aayla's capture and release,' I said.

The sun sets as head back to the Unit. I then head down to the archives where I see Tulo at work, filing some old files away.

He turns around and I noticed me. 'A Jedi, it's been a while since I encountered you lot. Just before the war began,' he said.

'Yeah well, a lot has changed. I need some information surrounding the capture and eventual release of Aayla Secura?' I asked.

'Ah yes, I remember her. It was tragic, I can tell you that. I was working the evening shift in the communications department when I received the message from a clone trooper named Bridger I think it was. At first, I thought he was joking until I heard the background noise,' he answered.

'So what happened next?' I asked.

'Once I received the message, I tried to get hold of the Five or Mo. Unfortunately, most of them went home for the night, be thankful when Grem showed up. I'd informed him of the situation and we immediately headed over to Aayla's home,' he answered.

'What, you two went over to Aayla's home, why?' I asked.

'I asked the very same thing when Grem me told that the Jedi have enough on their plates as it is. As for why we went there, it was merely to set her affairs in order. It was Grem's idea, not mine Master Jedi,' he answered.

'Set her affairs in order, what gives you the right to do that?' I asked.

'You have to realise something. Since the war began, you Jedi have been stretched across the galaxy. Leaving little time to settle their affairs, so the Unit began to pick up the pieces and we managed to do a decent job,' he answered.

'I see, did he request anything unusual?' I asked.

'Not I'm aware of,' he answered.

I left the Unit and head over to the illegal communications station. I arrived at the house and enter it. I walked into the lounge as the station works were stunned by my sudden appearance. 'Relax, I'm not here to shut you lot down. I just want to find out what goes on here?' I asked.

'Since you asked, the station is used to transmit and receive information and files illegally. The process is simple,' one of the station workers answered.

'Is that so? I find that hard to believe,' I said.

'There are a variety of ways to transmit and receive files and information. Some prefer the straight forward method, while others prefer to use masking technology to prevent the Intelligence Unit from tracking down where the files or the information is going,' another worker said.

'Tell me, have you seen a Neimoidian come here on a regular basis?' I asked.

'Yeah, we've seen one lately. He usually comes here, now and then. Where he usually meets with his contact,' the same worker answered.

'I see, thank you for your time,' I said.

I left the house and Kitster showed up unexpectedly. 'Len and Ahsoka called it a night. I'll buy you drink, besides it's been long time since we talked,' he said.

'It has, after you.' We head to a bar and we have a drink. 'How did you end up working for the Intelligence Unit?' I asked.

'I was studying on Alderaan when it happened. I was in a bar like this one, celebrating one of my friend's birthdays and that's when it happened. I was up at the bar, ordering more drinks, when a Rodian walked up to me and said: "Do you want to make a difference? Help the galaxy and protect the interests of the Republic along the way?" At first, I thought she was having a laugh, until she showed me her badge. After hearing about your exploits around the galaxy, I literally saw no harm in it,' Kitster answered.

'You could've denied her, why didn't you?' I asked.

'And let you have all fun, I don't think so. So, who's idea was it to assign you the Padawan, Ahsoka?' he said.

'It wasn't my idea, if that's what you wondering,' I answered.

'She's a nice kid, but a little too brash if you ask me,' he said.

'That's Ahsoka for you. She tends to make some mistakes, but needs reminding once in a while,' I said.

'I just found out about your mother and I'm sorry for your loss,' he said.

'I appreciate what you said, really,' I said.

'I went over there myself just to say good bye. I then followed the tracks over to the Tusken Raider camp where your mother was held. I examined one of the bodies and noticed there were lightsaber wounds on her. Please tell me you didn't have anything to do with the massacre?' he asked.

I tried my best not to answer, but I couldn't lie in front of him. 'I didn't have any choice. What would you do if your mother was beaten to near death by those savages?' I asked.

'I wouldn't let it get to me, but massacring them wouldn't solve a thing, it wouldn't.' He notices a couple of criminals across the bar. 'Oh no, not those two clowns again,' he said.

I notice them too. 'You know them?' I asked.

'Yeah, let's get out of here before they catch onto my presence,' he answered.

The two criminal walked up and stood behind him. 'What's the rush, Kitster? Besides, you're not going anywhere,' one of the criminals said.

'Hello Belleci, I see the eye patch hasn't toned your attitude?' he asked.

'Real funny, wise guy, you can go Jedi, our business is with Kitster here, not you,' the other criminal said.

'Well, well, after the injuries you received. I thought you never going to talk again, Imahara,' he said.

'Do you believe this guy?' he asked.

'You might want to back off before you get hurt,' I said.

'We told you to stay out of it. This between us and Kitster,' Belleci said.

'Actually, it's the other way round.' Kitster manages to defeat the two of them, unarmed. 'You shouldn't underestimate me,' he said.

We left the bar and walked back to my house. 'What was all that about?' I asked.

'A few months back, I was on assignment to retrieve some intelligence regarding the location of a cache of stolen weapons. I managed to retrieve the intel, but not without a few casualties, including their boss,' he answered.

'Come on.' We went in separate direction and I headed home. The morning came when Obi-Wan came to visit me. 'You look a bit rough?' I asked.

'Comes with the territory, if you're battling over a thousand battle droids on a barren desert world,' he said.

'What brings you here?' I asked.

'I just got word that Kroda is back,' Obi-Wan said.

'He's back and he's carrying the same coin you gave him,' I said.

'Well, he did develop a fascination with the coin. What did he do this time?' he asked.

'What if I told you that there's a mole within the Intelligence Unit who is working for Kroda,' I answered.

'Figures, anywhere, I better head over the Temple for a debriefing,' he said.

'Take care, Master,' I said. Just like that, he left and head over to the Temple. I met up with Ahsoka and Len outside the illegal communications station.

'Remind us why we're here, Master?' Ahsoka asked.

'It's simple; let's go over our findings before we bring this investigation to its conclusion. We know the Professor is the middleman, acting as a bridge between Kroda and the mole. Secondly, the mole was involved in the capture of Aayla Secura,' I said.

'I thought that Admiral Gulan was involved?' she asked.

'He is, but he's a pawn. All we know about the mole that it's one of the Five. Who's desperate for a way out or is looking to make more money,' I said.

'I've spoken with the agents who're monitoring Prof. Yan. Yan is scheduled to leave off world soon to attend a seminar on his home world,' Len said.

'It's apparent we need to catch him and the mole in the act before he leaves off world,' I said.

'So what's the plan?' he asked.

'It's easy, relatively. This station will be the bait and trap. According what I read on the dossiers of each of the Five. At the end of the month, they'd usually go for a drink at the Officers Club and catch up on old times,'

'What makes you sudden the mole will come here?' she asked.

'Like I said, the mole is desperate and maybe looking for a way out,' I answered.

'So, how do we get the mole out into the open?' he asked.

'We don't, the mole will come to me. The plan is simple; Len will be waiting outside the Officers Club to see who's arrived. Ahsoka will be waiting outside the station to keep a watch for any suspicious persons,' I said.

'Where will you be?' she asked.

'I'll be upstairs, waiting for the Professor and the mole to arrive. As for Kitster, he'll be in hiding as usual,' I said.

Hours have passed as I waited upstairs, sitting on the armchair, waiting for the Professor and the mole to arrive. I then spoke to Len and Ahsoka on the communicator.

'You're sure this plan of yours will work?' Len asked through the communicator.

'It will, Len. How's it looking down there at the Officers Club?' I asked.

'I see the odd clone coming in and out of place,' he answered.

'Ahsoka, see any unusual activity going on down there on the street?' I asked.

'There's nothing out of the ordinary, Master. Let's face it, we're wasting our time here,' she answered.

'The mole will come,' I said.

Len waits calmly outside the Officers Club, waiting steadily for the Five at arrive. He then sees one of them arrive. 'I see one of them arrive, it's Bula.' He then sees Sei entering the club. 'Hold on, Sei has arrived.' Macus then arrives. 'So has Macus.' Ren then arrives too. 'Ren has just turned up.' Len said on the communicator.

Outside the house, Ahsoka watches the street as party revellers and ordinary folk pass the house. She grows frustrated with each moment. She hears a noise coming from the house. She rushed into the house and heads inside the room. She sees me pointing my lightsaber at the Professor and Grem.

'Well, well, you two sure don't disappoint,' I said. After the Professor and Grem were taken into custody, I had quick look around Grem's apartment to find an array of psychiatric profiles lying there on his desk. I pick the one of them I read Aayla's profile. The clone troopers moved as they begin to bag and tag the evidence.

A few days later, I visited Grem at his cell in the prison facility. 'Oh it's you,' he said.

'You don't look happy to see me,' I said.

'What would I do? Where's the Professor?' he asked.

'Prof. Yan is being handed over to the Separatists, in exchange of a Republic spy. Is there any unfinished business you like me to take of?' I asked.

'There's an envelope on the table there. It contains the rent money for the landlady,' he answered.

'Is that it?' I asked.

'There is, there's another envelope sitting next to the rent money. It's my niece's birthday today and that's her birthday card there,' he answered.

'I'll see what I can do.' I picked up the envelopes and put into my pockets. 'I want to know one thing, why?' I asked.

'Why what?' he asked.

'Why did you betray the Republic? You know Prof. Yan is just a Separatist stooge. What made you turn against the Republic in its difficult time?' I asked.

'I wasn't always an Intelligence Unit member. Once, I had a clinic here, treating and diagnosing patients. Not to mention I'm a skilled businessman, making bets on the stock exchange that he shouldn't do. Years ago, I placed a wager on the Trade Federation when they blockaded Naboo. Their shares immediately rose up, just like that. And I was on my way to becoming a billionaire. Then the unthinkable happened when Padmé took back the planet and the shares began to fell. Soon after, I declared myself bankrupt with huge debts coming my way from each direction. Now, I'm a man, who just came in from the cold,' he answered.

'That's a long time to hold a grudge,' I said.

'It was because of you, I was broke and debt ridden!' he shouted.

'Where does Kroda come into this?' I asked.

'Not long after the war began, I was on vacation on Naboo when Kroda found me. He told that he is aware of my ongoing debt problems and said he could help pay part of my debts off. There was a catch,' he answered.

'He wanted you to steal highly classified droid schematics and Republic secrets for the Separatists,' I said.

'It's not something I'm too proud of. But what would you do if you're still currently debt ridden and on the verge of bankruptcy once again?' he asked.

'I would've found an alternative,' I answered.

'There's more to your visit, isn't there?' he asked.

'Yes there is. Mo is extremely disappointed in you because you got a lot of good clones killed because of your espionage work for the Separatists. So now, everyone now knows your dirty secret. Even your friends have disowned you because of it. If you were to be placed on a public trial, it would cause more embarrassment for yourself, your family and your friends. However, there is an alternative,' I said.

'Like what, go into hiding and lay low until the war is over?' Grem asked.

'Nothing like that, the alternative would be for you to be executed by a firing squad. With this option, it would save you from being embarrassed in front of the Republic and a jury. Besides, you got a lot of good clones and people killed because of your actions. So, what's it going to be, Grem?' I asked.

He thinks for a moment. He knows a public trial would bring him and his family more shame than he deserves. He imagines what would happen if he did went to trial, he see the reporters and the public turn against him the moment he enters the courthouse. 'I made my decision, General. I'd rather choose execution than face the public,' he answered.

He stands up and the clones and I escorted Grem out to the yard. Outside, the clones tied Grem to a pole and I stood there, witnessing his final moments.

'Rifles out.' The clones get their blaster rifles out. 'Take aim.' They aimed their rifles at Grem. 'Fire!' the clone captain yelled. Just like that, a hail of lasers hit Grem hard and he dies immediately.

The medic walks up to him and checks his pulse. 'He's dead,' the medic said.

A few hours later, I stood on a bridge, looking at the skyline as I was on the communicator to Mo. 'I'm not surprised that Grem chose the easy way out,' she said.

'I know Yan has been exchanged, but where does that leave Admiral Gulan?' I asked.

'The Admiral has just sentenced to twenty years in prison and stripped of his rank,' she answered.

'Let the punishment fit the crime, right?' I asked.

'Indeed, you fulfilled your side of the bargain. Now it's my turn to fulfil my side. When you got the time, meet me at my office,' she answered.

She hangs up like that, Aayla then sees me and she walks up to me. 'When did you get back?' I asked.

'Not that long ago. I just heard what happened to Grem. It was unfortunate,' she said.

'Yeah, spying for the Separatists does bring more pain and suffering to those around us,' I said.

'Anyway, I better heard over to the Temple. There is no doubt that my next assignment is waiting for me,' she said. She heads over to the Temple, while I head over to the Intelligence Unit headquarters.

I enter Mo's office to find her busy on the communicator and she hangs up. 'That was Chancellor Palpatine, he's just confirmed that he's accepted the Wookiee Encryption System,' she said.

'That's good to know, at least we don't have to worry about Grem handing it over to the Separatists,' I said.

'True, it's time for me to fulfil my side of the bargain.' She places a disc on her desk. 'That's the only hard copy we got and it's yours,' she said.

I picked up the disc. 'You're sure this is legit?' I asked.

'Absolutely, we would've used this copy to blackmail you further. But I'm not like that, also the Republic needs heroes, not criminals. You may be out of the woods, but I still know your little secret,' Mo said.

'Anyway, it's working for you and I hope I might get to do so again,' I said.

'That you can count on,' she said.

I left office and I suddenly encountered Len. 'You Jedi may be reckless, but you do know how to conduct a investigation,' he said.

'I'll take that as a compliment,' I said.

'As a result, I got promoted to a mid-level intelligence analyst,' he said.

'Well, that's good for you. I better get going. One last thing, do you know where Kitster is?' I asked.

'That's why I was waiting outside for you. He was in a hurry to leave for his next assignment. But he did ask me to give you a message and the message is: "tell Anakin I said thank you for clearing my name. I'm sorry that this wasn't the reunion I had in mind, but I will make it up to you someday." Is that good enough for you?' he asked.

'It's good enough for me. See you around Len and may the force be with you,' I said.

I left the building and probably into my next adventure.


End file.
